


Innocent Porcelain Doll

by LovesWifi



Series: Wifi Reveals [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blushing Adrien, F/M, Half-Reveal, Identity Reveal, Jealousy, Kissing, Photo Shoot, fan girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: What happens when a female model is needed and a ravened haired girl is the only one around? How will she deal with modeling with Monsieur Adrien?Hope you enjoy! Sorry that I suck at summaries! -Wifi





	1. Modeling Begins

It was a huge photo shoot for Adrien. It was so big that Gabriel Agreste was there to supervise it. Being Gabriel and if he snapped his fingers he got it. He had brought in some women outfits. There were no models because Gabriel only did boys or men clothing. 

"Oh no you have dropped the spaghetti, sir. Why didn't you tell us you were bringing in new clothes how are we supposed to get a model?" Vincent asked them he looked around the park and said. "How are we supposed to find a model worthy girl here?"

"How about her?!?" an extra model said pointing to a blonde haired girl. 

"No," Gabriel said. 

Vincent pointed to a ravened haired girl entering the park. She walked over and sat down on a near by bench and started drawing in her sketchbook. "How about her?!?" 

Adrien followed were Vincent was pointing to a ravened hair girl. Marinette. 

"Yes, she will be good, Vincent go grab and get her ready," Gabriel said. 

"Father, that Marinette. Remember the one who one the hat competition?" Adrien said. 

"Yes, son," Gabriel said then added. "Go get ready."

Over by Marinette 

"You are needing for a photo shoot! Follow me you will be featured on the front magazine with Monsieur Adrien," Vincent said dragging Marinette over to the people who got her ready. 

"Um... I can't I'm not a model! Please listen!" Marinette begged before we was swarmed with people holding out clothes in front of her. 

She put on what she was told then she walked out and put her sketch book on a bench. She is wearing a green tea crop top the sleeves went down to the elbow. For the bottoms was a high waisted black skirt. 

She walked up to Gabriel and said. "It is a pleasure to meet you in person Mr. Agreste."

"May I look through these?" Gabriel asked pointing down at the book. 

"Yes go ahead sir," Marinette said with a soft smile. 

"Where did that girl go?!? She still need makeup and her hair down," someone shrieked. 

"There she is," a woman yelled running up behind her. "Sorry Mr. Agreste, but I need to take her."

As Adrien was walking out he saw a woman yanking Marinette back into the tent by the arm yelling something about makeup and hair. 

Back in the tent Marinette was crowded by makeup brushes. The makeup artists said she really only needed was a concealer, highlighting, blush, foundation and lip gloss. 

After around ten minutes of brushing styling, and applying make Marinette came out looking like an angel. Her finished outfit was a black berea, and flats. She was wearing the green tea long sleeved crop top with the high waisted black skirt. She was wearing a pink lip gloss. 

All the male models were wearing the same thing. Marinette was told that the one that looked the best standing next to her would get the part. 

Vincent ran up to her and said. "Where have you been all my photography years? You look like angel! We can only have the best model stand next to you!"

"Well the best model is Adrien," Gabriel said stepping behind Marinette. 

"Father that is not fair to the other models," Adrien said stepping out of the tent. "Never mind don't bother getting the other models."

"T...thanks?" Marinette said cocking her head to the side. 

"The next one will have to be with another model though, son" Gabriel said putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Ok," Adrien said. Then turned to Marinette and asked offering his arm. "You ready?"

"Y.. yes," Marinette said taking his arm. 

They were sitting on a bench when Adrien asked what the pose was going to be. 

Vincent said. "Marinette is going to be sitting on your lap she is going to have her arms around neck. Adrien is going to have his hands on her waist. You guys are going to be kissing."

Both teens went red. Marinette's blush was better hidden than Adrien's blush. 

"You can still trade," Vincent pointed out. 

"No," Adrien said then put his hands on her waist. 

Then the two teens leaned closer and Vincent snapped the picture. Then he said. "Perfecto! Marinette! Go get ready for next photos! Adrien can help me pick out the next model! Chop-chop!"

'I kissed Marinette! THIS IS GOING TO BE ALL OVER PARIS. PAPARAZZI WILL HAVE A FIELD DAY!' Adrien thought putting his hands in his hair. 

"Monsieur Adrien are you coming?!?" Vincent said. Walking to the models. 

"Yes Vincent! What is Marinette wearing next?" Adrien said walking up from behind him. 

"I believe we'll just have to wait and see," Vincent said pulling out a couple boys from the line of models. 

Back in the tent with Marinette, wardrobe, hair, and makeup. They gave her a big aqua colored sweat, black leggings and white converse. The hair and makeup put her hair up in a messy bun and the makeup was just a nude face pallet. 

"You are ready!" wardrobe said then pushed her out of the tent. 

"Ah perfecto! Let's get rolling! Marinette this is Noah! Noah Marinette!" Vincent said. 

Noah took her hand and kissed it. Then he said. "Hello, Mon Coeur. Vincent what is the pose going to be?"

You guys are going to walk hand in hand. Act like you like each other," Vincent said. 

"Ok," Marinette said taking his hand. They started to pretend they were on a date walking through the park. At one point Noah kissed Marinette on the cheek. 

"Perfecto! Moving on, actually take five," Vicent said after looking at Adrien. 

"Marinette?" Noah said but was interrupted by her phone ringing. 

"One sec, Noah," Marinette said then picked it up. "Hey, Alya! I'm at the park. Yeah could you pink me up something small. Yeah see you then!"

"Who was that?" Noah asked stepping closer to Marinette. 

"Oh my best friend Alya. She runs the Ladyblog," Marinette said then she asked. "Have you ever heard of it?"

"Yeah! I love it!" Noah said. 

"Well she wants talk to me about the latest akuma attack and stuff like that. You know?" Marinette explained. 

"Well that's cool to be close to the Ladyblogger," Noah said. 

'Well if you're not Ladybug!' Marinette said responded. "Yeah it's actually really cool!"

She saw lays walking into the park. Marinette then muttered. "Speaking of the devil." As she got closer Marinette was gifted with wax paper bag. She pulled out a croissant. Then gave Alya hug. 

"Girl! What are you wearing?!? Who is he? Why are you not wearing you your normal clothes? Why are you wearing makeup? And is that Adrien over there?" Alya spit out. 

"Here is an answer that will answer most of your questions. I'm a model for the Agreste fashion line," Marinette said. Then she bushes her tone. "I also kissed Adrien. Also you can't tell anyone about this till the magazine comes out."

"Ok all three of us are going to have to keep our mouth shut!" Marinette said. 

"Hey, Alya! Hey, Marinette! You are doing great out there!" Adrien said pulling her into a hug. 

"Hello? I'm still here!" Noah said. 

"Oh Alya this is Noah. He is a fan of the Ladyblog," Marinette said. 

"Marinette come here break is over and next shoot is up!" Someone yelled. "Adrien you are modeling in this one come get ready!"

"Bye Alya you can watch if you want," Marinette said then rushed off before wardrobe came looking for her. 

This time Marinette was handed a grey tee, (A/N it doesn't matter which way you spell grey/gray) light skinny jeans, a red and black plaid shirt, and black ankle boots. Once she had it on she the plaid shirt on she tied it in front of her. When she was dressed she was ushered off to hair and makeup. For the hair she was put up in a simple high pony. For makeup it was the makeup style she wore on a daily basis, expect she was wearing a deep red lipstick. 

When Marinette walked out of the tent Alya ran up to her. She pulled out her phone. "You! Selfie! Now!"

After the selfie was done Marinette was dragged away by Vincent. "Where have you been all my life?!? You are perfection!"

"Bye Alya!" Then she turned to Vincent and asked. "Who am I'm modeling with this time?"

"Monsieur Adrien," Vincent said still pulling Marinette. "Monsieur Adrien! Come here!"

Adrien walked out and looked over at Marinette gasped. Then he stuttered out. “I… I don’t quite as good as she does!” 

Adrien was wearing a black zip up hoodie with white drawstrings. He was wearing a darker red t-shirt, like the red lipstick color that Marinette was wearing. He was also wearing darker colored jeans, with black converse with white laces. 

“You think I look good! Have you seen yourself? I mean I’m not even a model!” Marinette said pointing at him then threw her hands down.

“You should really consider it though,” Adrien and Vincent said with a smile, Adrien’s was a love sick smile.

“I might, I might not,” Marinette said with a soft smile.

“Well you know where to find me,” Adrien said putting his hand on his chest.

“Can we get going? Plus Marinette you should really consider becoming a model. Adrien I’m leaving you can call Natalie for a ride,” Gabriel said then walked off.

"T... Thank Monsieur Agreste," Marinette said. 

"Good-bye father," Adrien said. 

"Lets go! Chop! Chop! Chop!" Vincent said clapping his hands. 

They walked into the path leading around the park. On the side of the path stood Alya, Noah, the other models. Each of the male model either had rosy cheeks or a pit of jealousy growing in their stomachs. 

"Adrien you are going to bridal style carry and spin her. Marinette when he is spinning you lean your head back and let your arms loose. If he is just holding you, you can give him a peck on the cheek of anything natural," Vincent explained. 

After a bunch of pictures, Marinette was free to go. Also after the photo shoot Adrien called up Nino to come hang out with them. Marinette stayed wearing the last outfit so did Adrien.


	2. The surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An akuma leads to something big.

Two months Later

The billboards were up and magazines were out. The new rave of Paris was the ravened haired girl who was poising with most famous male models in Paris. All of the large fashion names are trying to get her, but the Agreste fashion company had apparently claimed her. 

The day the billboards and magazines were out all of the eleventh graders at the Dupont College knew who the mystery girl was. The next day the bakery was crowded with people trying to meet the mystery girl. All of the eleventh graders had posted the name of ravened hair girl. Which then lead to the bakery. 

That day at school she was crowed with questions and autographs. Her day was hectic. The worst or best part is that Adrien said that his father need her as the model. Of course Marinette being herself answered yes happily. 

"MARITRASH! WHERE IS SHE?!?" Chloe screamed. That was mostly what was heard throughout the school that morning. Most of the timid people pointed towards the lockers. 

"MARTRASH!" Chloe screamed swinging the door open to the locker room to see Adrien and Marinette talking. 

Adrien clenched his fist when he heard what Chloe called Marinette then he swung around and said. "Marinette is not trash she is amazing!"

"Thank you, but I'm used to this so don't worry," Marinette said. 

"How come you take my looks, popularity, and bow my Adrikins?!? You have enough! You have a loving family, friends, brains, and now a model," Chloe's said with tears brewing in her eyes. Then she ran out. 

After Class

"Hey Marinette! Can I talk to you quickly?" Adrien said rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Yeah sure," Marinette said then waved to her friends. Then she walked off with Adrien. 

"Can we go out and get ice-cream?" Adrien said. His cheeks were now covered with a rosy blush. 

"Sure I would love to!" Marinette said taking his hand. 

When they got to the ice-cream parlor Marinette got a mint chip ice-cream. Adrien got a classic chocolate.

After two weeks of getting to each other. Adrien finally dropped the question of 'girlfriend and boyfriend'. Of course she said yes. 

The next photo shoot she went to she had to model with another boy. Of course with Adrien being there it was a recipe for disaster. 

"Noah! Marinette! You guys are going to be in the next couple pictures. This one you guys are going to be laying down like you're looking at clouds. Like a date!" Vincent said. 

Marinette was wearing a baby blue sun dress. Her hair was down. She also had white converse. Noah was wearing black jeans, a yellow shirt, and a blackish sweatshirt.

The first picture was of them pointing up at clouds. The second was of them leaning on their arms holding up three heads. The last one was Marinette kissing Noah cheek. 

After the photo shoot was over Adrien ran up to her and swung her giving her a hug. When Marinette's feet were on the ground Noah walked over to her. 

Noah asked. "Um... Marinette could we go out sometime? I was trying to ask you last photo shoot, but your friend came over. Oh god I'm rambling," Noah said. 

"Oh... um... Noah, I have a boyfriend," Marinette said rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. 

"I'm her boyfriend," Adrien said stepping in. 

"Oh... um... I'm sorry for bothering you," Noah said then walked away with tears in his eye. 

About ten minutes later there was a scream. Marinette and Adrien transformed then ran into battle. Of course the akuma just so happened to be Noah. 

Justice was his name. He was trying to get everyone what they deserved. After ten minutes of fighting Ladybug found the akuma and devilized it. They made a promise to meet up for patrol later that night. 

Patrol 

"Hey My Lady," Chat said with a bow and kisses her hand. 

"Hey Chat. I actually didn't call this patrol about patrolling. It's actually about talking," Ladybug explained sitting down. 

“Good cause I wanted to talk to you too,” Chat said taking a seat next to her. After a minute of silence Chat broke the quietness. “Do you want to start or shall I?”

“I’ll start,” she breathed in the exhaled. “I want to reveal myself to--”

“Of course My Lady I would love to know who you are!” Chat said giving her a hug.The smile that he had his face went from ear to ear.

“You didn’t let me finish,” she again breathed in and exhaled. Then she rubbed the back of her neck and continued. “To my boyfriend.”

“Oh I thought that we know first,” Chat said and the smile that he had despaired. His ears dropped his tail stopped moving. 

“Ok but I will reveal myself after I reveal myself to him. So what did you want to talk about?” Ladybug said trying to move away from that subject. She had a pit of guilt building up in her stomach.

“Oh… um… about that I was going to ask if I could reveal myself to my girlfriend,” Chat said now mimicking what Ladybug had just done, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Ok how about we reveal ourselves to our boy or girlfriend then we reveal to each other,” Ladybug said getting up.

“Sounds like a plan,” Chat said standing up then hugged and added. “The best of luck to the best of us.”

“Yep, best of luck to you also, Chat,” Ladybug said then unhooked her yo-yo for her side. She flew away without another word.

Marinette’s Room

She had just detransformed. She sat down at her desk and started to work on some designs. Then she heard a ‘tap tap tap’ at her window. She got up leaving her pencil on her notebook; she walked over to her window and saw to bright green eyes. She opened the window and was welcomed by the black clad heroine. 

“Chat! What are you doing here!?!” Marinette said stepping back and sitting back down in her seat.

“I just needed to talk to you,” Chat said looking down at his feet. He muttered something that she couldn’t quite hear. 

The room was filled a bright green glow. As instinct Marinette closed her eyes. She heard a couple footsteps that was followed by a warm soft touch. 

“Mari, mon cherie, please look at me,” Chat pleaded.

“Adr… Adrien. You are Chat Noir?!?” Marinette said swinging up her head.

“Yeah, surprise?” Adrien said with a nervous smile and laugh. Then he wrapped his arms around Marinette.

“I have a secret also,” Marinette said poking the bridge of his nose. A smile spread across his face. “But you will have to wait until the next date to find out what that is.”

“Ah come on, Mon Cherie. Why won’t you tell me,” Adrien pouted.

“Because we already had a big reveal today,” Marinette said then gave him a kiss.

“You are so sweet. I could stay in your arms all day,” Adrien said.

“You should go because you don’t want my parents knowing that you up here,” Marinette said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting again soon. I'm happy you like this story so far!


	3. The Other Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream leads to the other reveal.

It's been almost two weeks since Adrien had revealed himself as Chat Noir. Marinette started to fall more in love with Adrien everyday since the day he revealed himself. It wasn't hard for her because she puts her trust in him everyday. 

After School

"Mon Cherie! Do you want to go Sweetie's Ice-Cream Parlor?" Adrien asked walking up to Marinette. 

"Yeah sure!" Marinette said taking his hand. 

"So are you going to tell me your secrets?" Adrien asked with a Chat Noir grin glued on his face. 

"Maybe, Chaton," Marinette said poking his nose. 

Once Marinette finger touched his nose, he tensed up. Only his Lady ever did that to him or called him that. 

He realized that Marinette never mentioned how him and Ladybug were close. She was not jealous. She didn't care that I spent at least one hour with a girl that wasn't her. 

'She called me Chaton. Only LB calls me that. Even after I revealed myself to her.' Adrien thought. 

Then it hit him hard. She was trying to act like Ladybug so that he would love her more. Marinette wouldn't do that right? 

“Hey, Marinette. Are you jealous about what me and LB have?” Adrien asked grabbing Marinette’s arm. 

Marinette looked shocked at his accusation. “How could I expect anything less from you? I mean you oblivious to the fake that I had a huge crush on you!” Marinette sighed putting a hand on her forehead.

“What do mean?” Adrien asked before being pulled into the closest alleyway. 

“Do I have to spell it out for you, Minou? I. AM. LB,” Marinette said.

“That would make a lot more sense than you being jealous of her,” Adrien said.

“That is what I call realization at its finest,” Marinette said face palming herself.

“How could I not realize that the love of my life was my crime fighting partner,” Adrien said face face palming himself.

“Same here,” Marinette said. “We have patrol tonight so I will see you later.”

“Wait what about the ice cream!?!” Adrien complained.

“I'll bring something to make for it. Plus it won't be a real patrol,” Marinette said then walked off.

“Ok it better be good!” Adrien yell at Marinette’s back.

Patrol or Thier Meetup

“Hey, Mon Cherie. So what did you bring?” Adrien or now Chat said jumping up like an excited child.

“I brought a tub of homemade ice cream,” Ladybug said sitting down. Then she handed him a spoon. Then they dug into the chocolate ice cream.

“Why didn’t you tell me who you were that night when I revealed myself to you?” Chat asked in between bites of ice cream.

“Well I wanted you to have that moment,” Ladybug said.

“Ok. this is the best ice cream I have ever had!” Chat said eating more.

“Thank you. That why I left so early this afternoon, so I could make this with my mom,” Ladybug said.

“Thank you,” Chat said then kissed her. 

After the kiss Ladybug sat with her head on his shoulder till around 11:45 then they split. They didn't care if anyone had seen them like that. They don’t care if people thought that they were dating because they were and the love each other.

The Next Morning

“In other news are the heroines of Paris dating? Some amature by Alya Césiare video shows Ladybug and Chat Noir eating chocolate ice cream. Then talk for a bit, Chat Noir then kisses her. Ladybug does not retaliate she then lays her head on her shoulder,” The news reporting said pointing at the video throughout it. “All of you who have set on one of the heroines of Paris beware. All of you LadyNoir shippers rejoice, I know I am. I other news is it a bad idea to”

Before the reporter could continue Marinette shut off the televisions. Then texted Adrien ‘I'm guessing you saw the news report by now?’

Adrien: Yeah just saw it. What we going to do?

Marinette: We are going to tell them that we are dating.

Adrien: Yeah meet me at the statue in 5 mins.

Marinette:Yeah I’ll be there. Bye love you.

Adrien: Love you too!

In the Park

Chat landed with a bow thirty seconds before Ladybug landed. She just waved and gave a couple high fives to people who were in the park. People started to gather around the statue. People cheering brought attention to the park. The crowd quickly grew. Soon enough there were a couple camera crews there.

“So today we have come out to say,” Chat then turned to Ladybug.

“We are dating!” Lady said happily.

The crowd erupted in cheers. MOst were screaming ‘LADYNOIR FOR LIFE’ or ‘I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!’. 

“Thank you guys for all the support!” Chat said then kissed Ladybug.

“You truly do have a way of kissing me when I’m not expecting it,” Ladybug said above all the ‘oohs and ahhhs’.

“Well sorry My Lady I just truly love you!” Chat said with a smirk. More oohs and ahhhs.

“I love you too, my silly kitty,” Ladybug said more oohs and ahhhs.

“We’re late!” Chat said looking at the time on his baton. He then got closer to Ladybug and whispered ‘photo shoot’

“Well that's all we have time for, we are expected someplace else in three minutes,” Ladybug said unhooking her yo-yo. “LadyNoir out!” Ladybug then did a two finger salute. They then jumped off to detransform somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you really want more tell me and I will write more. Thanks for all the support. I will be going away for memorail day so I might not be able to post. So stick with me. i've also have had writers block lately. Lots of Love. - Wifi

**Author's Note:**

> I already have a second chapter in the works- if you want to read more. -Wifi


End file.
